You Already Know What You Are
by JessicaWritesEclare
Summary: After Clare leaves Eli at the hospital, she goes to The Dot and runs into Fitz. FLARE.


**Disclaimer**: I own a dog that eats Play-Doh, not Degrassi ;D

**Title: **You Already Know What You Are

**Summary:** After Clare leaves Eli at the hospital, she goes to The Dot and runs into Fitz. FLARE.

**A/N: **So the premiere is TONIGHT! I wasn't going to finish this oneshot anytime soon, but then I kinda just got on a writing spree XD So this story is kinda… weird D:

**Warning: FLARE SMUT D:**

**.**

I left the hospital with the intention on forgetting Eli. Forget him and his stupid past. He was manipulating me. After I left him at the hospital, I was smiling. It felt like there was a weight lifted off my shoulders. But I still loved him. I walked into the school to go back to the dance. I danced with Alli for a bit and then the guilt consumed me. I leaned against a wall and slid down it, putting my head in my knees. The gym was blasting music and I sat there, tears pouring down my cheeks. I felt Alli grab my knee.

"Clare, are you okay?" She asked.

"Please leave me alone," I snapped, guilt flooding over me.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Tell your mom I got sick. I'm not sleeping over. I'm leaving," I said, getting up and leaving the dance.

I wandered to the first place I could think of: The Dot. It was only a couple blocks away and I didn't want to go home. I walked in and sat down, resting my head on the table, feeling the coldness on my hot face.

"Clare?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up slowly, tears blurring my image. "We're closed."

"Fitz?" I said, wiping the tears quickly.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked, leaning the broom he was using against the wall and sitting down. "Where's Dr. Doom?"

"We, um, just broke up," I said, choking on my words.

"I'm sorry," He said, grabbing my hand. For some reason, I didn't pull it away.

"Eli was… He was overprotective and too much to handle…because… because of you," I whispered.

"Me?" He asked.

"We were perfectly fine before you came back… He's just paranoid. I know that you aren't bad," I said. "I've always known."

And then the unthinkable happened.

Fitz's lips were on mine in a needy and eager kiss. My lips parted, letting his tongue dart into my mouth. I don't know who kissed who, but it had taken my mind off of Eli. All I knew was that it felt… right.

The sensation of his tongue exploring my mouth caused my stomach to boil. He pulled away quickly, looking at the blush on my face. "I'll lock the door," Fitz said, smiling to himself. I bit my nail and watched him make his way back to the table, pulling his chair next to me. "Hi," he whispered, a small smile on his face.

"Hi," I responded, leaning into kiss him when he stopped me.

"Clare, what happened to your ring?" Fitz asked, gesturing to the bare finger on my left hand.

"I, uh, don't need it anymore," I said, blushing.

"You and Emo boy?" He asked, shocked. I nodded, biting my lip. "You had sex with him?"

"Yeah," I said. "Can we stop talking about him now?" A tear fell down my cheek and he kissed it away.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said, leaning in and kissing me softly at first than becoming a rough, intense kiss. Both of our anger towards Eli poured into the kiss. His tongue plunged into my mouth, dominating me roughly. I rested my hand on his knee and he wrapped his fingers around my curls, massaging my scalp. I inched my hand up his thigh, brushing over his hardening length. I rested my hand on his groin, squeezing it through his jeans. "Fuck, Clare," Fitz groaned against my lips.

I pulled my hand away from the bulge in his pants and grazed it up his chest, stopping to grab his shoulders. Fitz grabbed my hips and picked me up swiftly, placing me on his lap. I opened my legs to straddle his rough figure. Fitz broke the kiss and moved to my neck, showering it with soft kisses. I moaned when he bit down lightly on a particular spot that always drives me crazy. Fitz's hands wrap around my back and tear my jean jacket off my body, tossing it on the floor. I reached around Fitz's neck and untied his Dot apron, pulling it off.

He lifted his arms over his head, helping me pull his shirt off. I stared at his bare chest, licking my lips. "Like what you see, Edwards?" Fitz asked, raising an eyebrow. I leaned in and kissed him roughly, the kiss giving him his answer. He slid the straps of my dress down and broke the kiss to suck on my bare shoulder. His hands grazed down my body, lightly touching the sides of my breasts. I subconsciously arched my back into his body. He chuckled against my shoulder and his hands gripped my hips. "This is so wrong," Fitz murmured against my skin.

"I know," I whispered. His hand slipped in between my thighs and into my panties. I moaned, gripping Fitz's shoulder tightly as his thumb pushed on my clit.

"You're so wet," He whispered, huskily in my ear. Shivers were sent down my spin and he pulled his hands away, cupping my breasts through my dress. I blushed to myself, realizing that I hadn't worn a bra that night because the dress had a built-in one. "You have too many clothes on," Fitz whispered.

"So do you," I said, smirking. He reached around my back and unzipped my dress, practically tearing it off my body. His mouth immediately enveloped my nipple. I moaned and gripped onto Fitz's short hair. His hand kneaded my neglected breast, the sensations driving me crazy. My back arches instinctively. I couldn't take it anymore – I needed him right now. I tore his face from my chest and kissed him with fervor.

I reached down and unbuttoned Fitz's jeans, sliding them down with his help. His boxers were heavily tented and I bit my lip in anticipation. I gripped him tightly in my hands and stroked him through his boxers. He groaned loudly against my lips. "Clare," Fitz moaned my name. I pulled my hand away, pulling his boxers off, along with my panties. "What would Jesus think?" He asked teasingly.

"Ugh, just fuck me already," I begged. A smile tugged on his lips.

"This is really happening?" Fitz asked, amazed. "I don't have a condom," He said.

"I'm on birth control," I said, kissing him eagerly and lowering myself on his dick. He moaned loudly and I adjusted to his size, slightly bigger than Eli. It hurt at first but then the pleasure coursed through my body. "So tight," He groaned, thrusting his hips up against mine.

I gripped his shoulders, lifting and lowering myself on top of him. He stared at my breasts bounce up and down with every movement I made. "H-harder," I moaned, clutching to his shoulders. He obeyed, pushing his hips up faster and harder every time he met my thrusts. The fire in my belly boiled as Fitz hit my sweet spot hard with every thrust. I rested my head on his shoulder as I continued to move up and down on top of him. I bit the skin on my shoulder hard and he moaned loudly.

"Oh, Clare," He moaned. "Fuck… I'm s-so cl-close."

"M-me too," I whispered against his flesh. He picked me up, still inside me, and laid me down on the table, slamming into me.

I gripped onto his hips, pushing him deeper inside me. With one last thrust, my walls squeezed around Fitz and I came with a loud moan. That sent Fitz over the edge behind me. His eyes rolled back, his body stiffened, and he chanted my name, spilling his hot sticky liquid inside me. His head rested against my shoulder and he sighed contently.

"I love you, Clare," Fitz whispered, nuzzling against my skin.

"I love you too, Eli," I said, not realizing my mistake until Fitz disconnected himself from me, dressed quickly and left, muttering "slut" under his breath and slamming the door of The Dot behind him.

The word 'slut' repeated over and over again in my head and I bit my lip. I was a slut.

I sighed, sitting up. Fitz's cum dripped down my thigh and I scrunched my face up in disgust. I got dressed and walked to the one place that I knew someone still cared about me.

The hospital…

.

.

.

The ending is kinda strange? :O Whatever XD

Review please? :)


End file.
